Night Terrors
} |name = Night Terrors |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Nights_terrors.jpg |px = 250px |start = Elven Alienage |end = |location = The Fade |previous = Wayward Son |next = |appearances = }} Night Terrors is a secondary quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition You can acquire this quest from a letter in your home. It is preceded by Wayward Son. This one will be available after completing the Deep Roads Expedition portion of the game. When you talk to Arianni in the alienage to learn about the quest, every character will voice their opinion on the quest (some will not do so depending on who is in the party), but Sebastian is the only one who disapproves (Note: approval will only count if small cutscene of Sebastian disapproving is shown, and sometimes it is not shown, depending on which characters you have in the party. Confirmed to get the from Sebastian). Thus Sebastian will be the only character you cannot bring into the Fade. Thus if you do not wish to gain any Rivalry with Sebastian, it is a good idea not to bring him with you when you are going to enter the Fade. Walkthrough Before entering the Fade After your conversation between Keeper Marethari and Arianni, the Keeper will talk to you in person, asking you to kill Feynriel in the fade should he turn into an abomination The Keeper then explains that this process would make Feynriel tranquil and he would no longer be a threat. If you answer "I understand": : : : The other option "I can't do that",: : : : Once you enter the Fade and Anders is in the party, Justice takes over, as he is a spirit of the Fade. If Anders is left behind, you get . Note that Anders/Justice will automatically cast Vengeance when in the Fade, even if you have not spent an ability point on it. Torpor (sloth demon) The first demon can be found immediately upon entering the front door. The sloth demon will ask you to allow him to possess Feynriel in return for power, knowledge, or magic (the results are described later in this page). If you take the offer and Anders is in the party, Justice will object and you will have to fight Anders. Winning fights with party members in the Fade only causes them to leave your party temporarily for the duration of the quest, not permanently. Later, just before the demon possesses Feynriel, you will get a chance to reject the demon's offer if you wish. If Hawke rejects the offer, Torpor must be defeated. If you accept the demon's offer: : : : : If you reject the demon's offer: : : : : If you listen to the offer with Anders in your party, he will demand that you attack the demon. If you listen to Anders and attack the demon: : If you tell Anders to back down, he will attack you. : : After you defeat Anders, you can still choose to accept or reject the demon's offer, for the same approval changes (except for Anders) as above. Regardless of the choice, Hawke will now be able to go up one of two stairwells where two doors regarding Feynriel await. Once you get through the visions, simply pick your choices to make Feynriel aware of the demon being present. After completing one of the rooms, there will be a rage demon in the central room, where Torpor was located. Caress (desire demon) Caress, the desire demon, can be found within the door labeled "Feynriel's Desires", posing as Feynriel's father Vincento. Hawke will confront Feynriel in the form of his mother Arianni. The following party members will betray Hawke when tempted by this demon (note that only one party member is tempted at each encounter): * Isabela will be tempted by the offer of a new ship and crew. *: , if a witty comment chosen *: , if an aggressive comment chosen * Aveline will be tempted by getting back her deceased husband, Ser Wesley Wryme (pride demon) The pride demon Wryme can be found within the door labeled "Feynriel's Pride", posing as Keeper Marethari. Hawke will confront Feynriel in the form of First Enchanter Orsino. The following party members will betray Hawke when tempted by this demon (note that only one party member is tempted at each encounter): * Merrill will tempted by the offer of power enough to save and protect her people. *: for a diplomatic choice. *: for a sarcastic choice. *: for an aggressive choice. * Fenris will be tempted by being given power enough to be an equal to the Tevinter mages. * Varric will be tempted by the offer of power to get back at his brother, Bartrand, for his betrayal in the Deep Roads. Even if you've waited long enough and completed his companion quest against Bartrand, Varric will still betray you. Temptations If either Caress or Wryme succeed in tempting a party member, Hawke will have to fight the demon along with the tempted party member. Once the companion is defeated, they will leave Hawke's party and wake up from the Fade. Anders will never be tempted as Justice keeps him safe here. Sebastian will refuse to even enter the Fade, rejecting temptation as he is "a man of the faith". It appears that the party members listed above will always betray Hawke, regardless of friendship/rivalry points or the resolution of issues related to their temptation. For example, even if Varric's friend meter is maxed out and he has confronted Bartrand during the relevant companion quest, he will still betray Hawke when tempted by Wryme. Likewise, Aveline will still betray Hawke when tempted by Caress, even if she has a full friend meter and has begun a relationship with Donnic. In both cases, only those characters will betray Hawke. With Caress, Isabela is the default, but if she isn't in your party and Aveline is, it will be Aveline. With Wryme the order is Merrill, Fenris, then Varric. Therefore, if you go into the Fade with Anders, Aveline, and Varric, you could potentially lose all three for the duration of the quest (if you choose to deal with Torpor). A party of Merrill, Fenris, and Varric could only lose one character, or two. It is possible to do the entire quest solo, without any companions, though it would be that much more difficult. There would be no companions to betray Hawke to the demons, but every fight would have to be done alone. You could alternately choose to only go with Anders, as he will transform into Justice and will not succumb to Caress's or Wryme's temptations. Remember to say no to Torpor's offer if you are being friendly with Anders. Feynriel Once all demons are defeated, head back out to where Torpor is to encounter Feynriel and decide his fate, if you made a deal with the demon. Otherwise, go to Feynriel at the same place where Torpor is met and killed to choose his future. Ending outcomes There are three possible outcomes for Feynriel for this quest. 1. Make a deal with Torpor the sloth demon and pick your reward. To ensure a reward is given, the player must respond with the topmost or bottommost answers during the demon encounters. Upon returning to Torpor, the player must convince Feynriel he is safe with the demon. If any condition is not satisfied, the sloth demon will say his mind is useless and attack, resulting to the next mentioned conclusion. This results in a reactive encounter later in the game against people who have been driven insane in their dreams. 2. You save Feynriel. With Hawke's refusal to kill him and encouragement, Feynriel will seek out the mages in Tevinter for further knowledge on how to handle his abilities. His mother won't like not saying goodbye, but understands. The Keeper will reward you with the Tome of the Slumbering Elders. Pick the options "You won't die" and "I won't kill you." If you didn't tell Feynriel of the demons and he figures out for himself, Feynriel will be more confident in his abilities and will not ask for you to kill him. 3. Make Feynriel a tranquil at his behest by killing him within the Fade by selecting the option at any point "As you wish.". His mother will be devastated. Even if you didn't tell Feynriel of the demons and he figures it out for himself, you still have the option to make Feynriel tranquil. Choose "I cannot let you go." Back from the Fade, the Keeper will reward you with the Tome of the Slumbering Elders *Save Feynriel: ** ** *Kill Feynriel in the Fade: ** Note: You can regain some friendship points with Anders after you exit the Fade if you sided with Torpor against Justice inside the Fade on the temptation of the demon. To do this, when speaking to Feynriel's mother Anders will eventually cut in and tell her that Feynriel's life could have been spared. Agree with Anders and tell her that if it was not for Hawke's weakness before the demons temptation, her son would have had a better chance of survival. Anders shockingly admits that he did not expect Hawke to be so honest about the situation and gives some respect for telling the truth, even though it is too late. Fenyriel's mother will become extremely angry with Hawke, shouting and calling Hawke a monster, but Keeper Marethari interrupts her and defends Hawke, saying that even the best people can fall prey to a demons temptation. Betrayals by companions will result in quests for each betraying companion. Depending on Hawke's dialogue choices it can lead to friendship or rivalry points. Aveline - Doubts that Linger Fenris - Fenris Night Terrors Isabela - Isabela's Apology Merrill - Merrill, An Apology Varric - Varric's Apology Anders - Anders in the Fade Puzzles 1. The flying book in the first room can be read. As it will always stop at roughly the same places simply wait for it and pause to click on it twice, (once to stop it and again to read). You (or rather your currently controlled character) will get . Bringing up the radial menu to pause and to select it helps in catching the book, as it moves constantly. 2. East of the first room are 7 barrels that can be moved by clicking on them. If you can get all four large barrels on the floor and the three smaller ones above them within the move-limit you get another . You only have a limited number of moves to make. In order to successfully complete this puzzle, you must first move the top two big barrels on the right, exposing the left-middle small barrel. Move this barrel up. Move the far-left small barrel to the right, then move the big barrel above it to the floor. Move the top small barrel left. Move the top-middle large barrel left. Move the right-hand small barrel up, the bottom small barrel right, the left-top large barrel down, then move all the small barrels up and left. Finally, move the right-bottom large barrel left and drop the top large barrel down. 3. The second barrel puzzle is in the next room to the east. This time you have to get all four red barrels into the middle of the 10 barrels to get another . This puzzle is much easier than the previous, simply move the bottom-row transparent barrels up, then move the normal barrels together on the bottom row. Now imagine that the barrels are in two groups of six, split vertically down the center. Rotate the transparent barrels outward on each side, bringing the normal barrels 'up' into the center. Once all four normal barrels are in the middle in a 2x2 formation you'll be done. Labeling the 12 positions 1-6 top left to right, and 7-12 bottom left to right, the solution is by moving: 2, 8, 5, 11, 7, 1, 2, 3, 12, 6, 5, 4, 9, 10, 8, 11. Alternative explanation: Puzzle 1 A B C D E F G H Click on the barrels in this order: C G F E A B F E A B C G H D Puzzle 2 A B C D E F G H I J K L Click on the barrels in this order: B H E K G A L F B C E D I H J K *'Note:' Whichever character you use to complete the puzzle will get the attribute points. For example, if you are controlling Varric when solving the puzzle, he will get the points. Rewards # 4 attribute points: ## 1 for reading the Book in the first room ## 1 for solving the first barrel puzzle ## 2 for solving the second barrel puzzle # If Hawke sides with the demon: ## 6 attribute points if Hawke chooses "Power" ## 1 talent/spell point if Hawke chooses "Knowledge" ## 2 unique runes that offer magic resistance if Hawke chooses "Magic" # If Hawke does not side with the demon: ## Tome of the Slumbering Elders Notes * Companions at full (locked) friendship or rivalry can side with the demons, regardless of dialogue choices; this is intentional. * As the Fade is naturally home to Justice, he is in control of Anders while there. He cannot be tempted by demons but he will turn on you if you decide to side with the sloth demon and will try to stop you. Although Justice will be in control, any friendship or rivalry points will count towards Anders. * Taking Merrill into the Fade can lead to some heavy rivalry points with her. She will always gain rivalry points when talking with Torpor and does not take kindly to instantly refusing the demons or scolding her when she is tempted by Wryme. ** is possible by 'allowing' Merrill to be tempted by Wryme via the middle "Humorous" option, though she will still defect. Similarly, wry responses can get even though she fights against you. If you have both Merrill and Anders in the party when talking to Torpor and continue the discussion with Torpor until Anders forces you to either reject its offer or fight him, rejecting the offer at this point will not lose or gain you any favor with Merrill, but will gain . * if he is in the party when you speak with Arianni in regards to the quest, stating it was what caused the fall of the Golden City by Tevinter mages. He will also refuse to be in the party to enter the Fade, stating it's no place for a man of the faith. * The DLC mabari hound can be very useful here as he cannot be tempted. However, when gearing up for the pride demon fight, wait to summon the dog once the fight is initiated or he might be locked out behind the door. * If you turn off the tempted character's tactics and add one with Self > Any > Wait, they will just stand there for the whole fight making it much more manageable. You would need to set the tactics before you enter the room, since once the battle starts, they are no longer in your party, and thus their tactics cannot be chosen. Another (more costly) method to nullify a companion's ability to fight is to have them use a Maker's Sigh potion beforehand, which removes their attributes and talents. * If you visit Sundermount before starting this quest you may encounter Templars demanding a group of Dalish hand over Feynriel (if you sent Feynriel to the Dalish, or let him choose, at the conclusion of Wayward Son). During the conversation you can side with the Dalish in a fight against the Templars, side with the Templars in a fight against the Dalish, or simply leave the conversation. Siding with either side results in while simply leaving results in . It is also possible to convince the Templars to leave without violence. * When Isabela is tempted with the offer of a ship, she will respond to the demon by saying "I like big boats, I cannot lie." This is a reference to the rap song "Baby Got Back". If Hawke has taken on the sarcastic voice type, s/he will question her about this line during Isabela's Apology. Bugs At times, the barrels will go into each other, higher than they should and/or lower than they should, if this happens just carry on or try again, it's still posible to get the reward if this happens. If Power is chosen and the game is not fully patched, an additional Specialization Point is given, which gives the possibility of learning all 3 specializations. If use the Hold Position command as soon as you enter the Fade, and go to the second barrel puzzle with the red barrels, it triggers the effect of you walking out and talking with Torpor. If you side with him and choose Power, this will automatically give you a specialization point, making it possible to gain all three specializations. Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests